zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigrid Henderson
Sigrid Henderson, nicknamed Sig, later known as Sigrid Flynn, is a Viking girl from the Stormchasers tribe. Raised in the gender discriminant society of her tribe, Sigrid sought to break away from this but was forced to flee the island when she broke tradition. She bonded with Stormfront, a Skrill originally belonging to Baldr Armstrong, another boy in her tribe and her betrothed, the former of whom she took with her when she left Stormchaser island. Her feats with the Skrill have earned her the title of "Stormchaser", however her tribe does not acknowledge this as only men are allowed to attain the Stormchaser title. While on the run, Sigrid met Velius Flynn, who helped repel Baldr and his group. Sigrid joined Flynn as his traveling partner to help save his tribe and also eventually became his wife. Physical description Sigrid is a well-built young girl with long red-brown hair tied two loose, low braids. She wears a long light green hooded tunic and a chest piece covering part of her chest with a single shoulder pad. She has a quiver of arrows strapped on her back and wears her bow across her chest. She has a dark brown belt across her waist with a sword strapped to it and a small dagger in her boot. In addition, she wears black leggings, kneepads, brown boots, black fingerless gloves and fur gauntlets. Personality Sigrid is very rebellious, adventurous and determined. Having been raised in a male dominated tribe, Sigrid was expected to conform to her female role. Sigrid, however, did not like having her role be chosen for her and instead wanted to choose her own path. She dislikes being labeled based on her gender and never hesitates to prove that she is just as good as any guy. Abilities Because of the Stormchaser's male dominated society, Sigrid was forced to learn cooking and craftsmanship. Against Stormchaser tradition, Sigrid secretly observed and taught herself various arts that were reserved for the males. Powers *'Mild electrical immunity:' Sigrid has developed a mild immunity to Stormfront's electrical shocks and can withstand small shocks that Stormfront discharges from his body. Skills *'Cooking:' As a part of Stormchaser tradition, Sigrid was expected to learn how to cook and naturally took to the skill, easily capable of making a variety of dishes for herself and Stormfront. *'Craftsmanship:' Another expected Stormchaser tradition, Sigrid is a natural at making crafts, such as baskets and cloth, and is skilled at sewing. *'Swordsmanship:' Against Stormchaser tradition, Sigrid secretly observed the village boys' training sessions to teach herself how to wield a sword. *'Archery:' Alongside swordsmanship, Sigrid taught herself archery, setting up various makeshift targets in the woods to master the art. *'Combat training:' Sigrid is well trained in combat with her sword and archery skills. Though she has never had real experience sparring with another person, she has the potential to hold her own against an equally sized opponent or dragon. *'Dragon training:' Sigrid is skilled enough to have tamed her dragon, Stormfront, and could very well handle herself against other wild dragons. In order to keep Stormfront's electricity from shocking her, her riding gear is primarily made of rubber. *'Piloting:' Sigrid is a skilled flier and can utilize Stormfront's ability to ride lightning bolts to increase their speed. She is also adept at maneuvering through storms. *'Hunting intuition:' Sigrid has a natural hunting instinct and utilizes her archery skills to hunt. However, Sigrid is not as skilled with fishing and instead relies on Stormfront's static electricity to shock fish in small ponds and rivers to make them easier to catch. *'Tracking:' Sigrid is an excellent tracker, a skill which she uses in conjunction with her hunting. Weaknesses *'Physique:' Despite her combat training and equipment, Sigrid still has the physical strength of a young girl and can easily be overpowered by someone or something physically stronger than her. Equipment Sigrid carries a variety of weapons around with her and is highly skilled at using them. *'Bow and arrows:' Sigrid's bow is her main weapon of choice and uses this when attacking targets from a distance and hunting. *'Sword:' Sigrid's sword is her secondary weapon of choice and uses this when in close quarters combat. *'Dagger:' Sigrid uses her dagger mainly as a hunting tool such as removing fur from hunted animals but will rely on it in battle if needed. *'Riding gear:' Sigrid uses her riding gear to mount and steer Stormfront in flight. *'Craft tools:' Sigrid possesses an inventory of various craft tools for both carving and sewing. Trivia *Sigrid is a Scandinavian name meaning "victory", "wisdom" and "beautiful". *Henderson is a common Scottish surname. *Despite her marriage to Flynn, Sigrid still keeps her maiden name, possibly to avoid confusion with her husband, who is commonly referred to by his surname. Category:How To Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Stormchasers